The Unawesome Assistant of the Awesome Me
by Quiet Harmony-chan
Summary: Prussia keeps screwing things up, so Germany hires him a babysitter, I mean assistant. Instead of being a sex toy for him to play with she's a normal looking girl who simply wants to pay off some stuff and go home.
1. Chapter 1

Prussia was awesome. Everyone knew this amazing fact and yet they continually tried to ignore it. If they would just embrace his awesomness then maybe his little brother wouldn't be so annoyed all the time, or they would start selling beer in the cafeteria, or have strippers as entertainment for these charities instead of random old guys playing piano. In fact maybe he wouldn't be in the situation he was in now. Sitting in his brother's office and being ignored. Speaking of being ignored...

"Why am I here?"

Germany looked up from some random document that probably would save Greece from bankruptcy. Then again that was a very slim chance since he had to deal with his obnoxious relation.

"You're here because you won't finish all the paperwork." Prussia opened his mouth, but Germany continued.

"You're not following the rules. This has been the sixth time this month alcohol has been found in your office." Prussia once again tried to interject, but was cut off by Germany slamming a paper in front of him on the old walnut desk.

"So you now have two option. Number one is that you sign that paper and go commit yourself to a life of priesthood with some monks. The other is for you to simply take the second option and deal with it."

Prussia narrowed his eyes. He was a bit smarter than he let on. If he hadn't been then he wouldn't have been able to majorly kick some Napoleon ass! Of course we're going to ignore the fact that it took England to help him. Getting off topic, he was smart and had a suspicion that this was some sort of trap.

He sat back in the plush chair he was sitting in and weighed his options. The first one wasn't as bad as Germany let on. He had spent most of his early years as more or less a monk, priest, holy person. It hadn't been too bad until his hormones started kicking in, and even then if you took a jump in the nearest freezing pond everything turned out great in the end, even if you ended up catching ammonia and freezing your balls off.

The second option is where he was actually worried. He had no clue what his brother had in store for him, or if he was going to be sentenced to life in servitude to Austria. Germany had threatened this time and again, maybe this was where he was going to enforce it. He shuddered at the thought of having to learn to play some classical peice and wear a maid dress.

"What is this second option?" Prussia asked when he managed to get the bile go back down his throat.

Germany gestured to the door. "You will be getting an assistant like just about everyone else around here. Instead of being just an assistant though, Aaren will also be your babysitter." Prussia rolled his eyes until the next sentence dropped out of his brother's mouth.

"She will make sure you follow all the rules."

"She?"

Prussia's mind, which was never too far from the gutter, went into a dream state. He had seen a few of the secretaries and the like around here. Most of them were drop dead gorgeous and would be more than willing to give their boss a good time. He could already imagine a sexy girl with enough looks to keep him wanting more. He was snapped out of his thoughts by the door to the office slamming.

He turned around to see a young woman with dark brown hair that barely made it to her shoulders, skin that reminded him of peanut butter, and large brown/black eyes hidden behind a pair of thin rimmed black glasses. She had a scar on her left cheek and her nose was crooked. The only redeeming feature about her had to be the way her body had an hour glass shape to it. It would have been more noticable if she wasn't so flat chested.

"Sorry I made it late." She said in a heavily accented German. It was a tad bit too obvious she was American.

"Prussia this is Aaren Miller. Aaren this is my brother, Prussia. Now if you two don't mind I have work to do."

Prussia looked the girl over again. No she wasn't his ideal type, but he was sure that if he needed a good time she would do. As if she heard his thoughts she opened up the door and quickly made it out of the room.

**...**

Aaren walked briskly down the hallway staring down at her digital planner. She was looking for Prussia's office so she could get rid of anything that went against the building's code. If it was good beer more than likely she was going to take that home with her instead of getting rid of it. Why waste such a nice treat when it was probably the good stuff? Now how could she tell this guy would have good beer?

Well first off from te place that Prussia worked. The building was large and grandly built, as if telling all the world to take a gander at it and admire it. The outside was built of grey-old fashioned concrete and stone. It had gargoyles at the very top and elegant windows. The inside was just as beautiful as the outter part. All the walls were painted white and had excellent paintings everywhere. The tile was a lovely grey color and yet the place did not look boring. Most of the offices had frosted windows and nice furniture, obviously this place paid good wages and salaries.

The second reason was because he was a nation, or ex-nation, and that meant he must have some money. He had gotten some over the years and a smart person would save or even invest a fourtune spread out over a lifetime. Even if he didn't she was sure he would just take some of Germany's stuff and use that anyway.

She was snapped out of her thoughts by spotting a light brown door with the name Prussia on it. She hesitantly opened it and was surprised to see the place clean and orderly. From what Germany had said, his personality didn't seem to allow this much organization. The contemporary stainless steel desk had only a computer and a pen container on it. The pens were in the black container neatly, and all were pointed upward and closed. The cabinets connected to the desk were all closed and not a single one showed any sign of anything inappropriate. In fact the only thing that seemed out of place was a package addressed to another room.

Deciding to deal with it later she sat down in the plush high-backed office chair behind the desk and clicked onto the internet on the computer. Nothing that one would normally see on a computer, that is until she clicked onto a white circle icon and her eyes were burned.

"Huh?!

She quickly looked up from the very naked looking couple doing the horizontal tango when she heard laughing. Prussia was at the door and was laughing at her and crimson face. If things like that made her freak out she wasn't going to survive here long.

"W-what are you laughing at?" She snapped trying to regain her dignity.

Prussia stopped laughing to look her straight in the eye. "You of course. If you were scared of that then I wonder what you would think of the stuff West is into?"

Aaren just stood up and pushed back the chair. "I don't even know what your brother like, nor do I care."

Prussia smirked while she took out some papers from her suitcase and put them on his desk. "What do you think of him?"

Aaren turned to look at him. "Excuse me?"

"What do you think of my brother?" He clarified.

"Nothing much."

"Nothing?"

"He's more serious than you."

"He likes harder stuff than me, too."

She looked up, red in the face. Then quickly picked up a box off a chair with trembling hands. Prussia felt accomplished about this reaction and felt like he had gained a victory over something. Little did he know he had only won a battle in a long and grueling war.


	2. Chapter 2

**This was pretty fun to write. So since six people are following and one is faving I had to make it a long chapter. I hope I went up to your expectations! Thanks soo much you guys and I hope you all enjoy!**

**...**

Aaren walked down the stairs of the Government building ready to burst. Today had just been one of the worst days of her life, and she had plenty of life experience to say so. Out of all twenty years of her life this had to be the first time her higher up was just an annoying pain in her side.

She pressed black coat closer to her chest as a sharp breeze blasted through the street. It wasn't that her boss tried to be pervy or anything, but he had done things to intentionally piss her off. Every single time a paper had to be taken to another office he would always call her back and tell her to get something. He would also get on her about her German and how "formal" it was.

Aaren moaned and held up a hand to try and attract a taxi. All she wanted to do was sleep her life away until tomorrow morning.

"Aaren!"

Said female felt her heart freeze in horror. It was her boss coming to haunt her and drag her back into the evil pit called work. She shut her eyes and waved frantically for a taxi, but felt her arm get wrenched to her side.

"Now you're just being rude." Prussia said in a child like tone.

Aaren slowly opened her eyes and nearly screamed. She was expecting to see him, but not so close to her face.

"W-Was there something you needed?" She asked trying to get over the fact that her boss had very creepy eyes.

Prussia leaned back and observed her for a minute. Her face was pale, well as pale as her skin tone would allow, her body shaking, and she was stuttering. Some of the tall tale signs of fear.

"Were you scared of me just now, Aaren?" He said it in a nearly taunting manner.

The brunette shook her head wildly. "No, why would I be scared of you? You're my boss and even if I only know what your brother told me, I still DON'T trust you."

Prussia just rolled his eyes and dragged her back to the steps. Oh no. They were going back to the evil lair of evil.

"So you did need me?" She asked quietly.

Prussia didn't respond as he dragged her back. They went down hallways and past people she hadn't seen earlier in the day. It took ten minutes to get to a large office that had normal walls and was rather dark.

"What are we-" She stopped when she saw all the paper work just sitting on a table lit by a sing lamp.

"This is my work I have to get done, since you my babysitter," Aaren cringed at the word. "you need to help."

Aaren felt her evening get smashed to the ground and lit on fire. She truly hated this job.

**...**

Prussia moaned as the alarm clock buzzed and told him to wake up. He raised a heavy hand and smacked it causing it to quiet for the next five minutes. Last night had evolved into this morning and Aaren had not helped the process go any faster. In fact he blamed her for his lack of sleep.

**Beep Beep**

"Alright, ALright, damn this thing." He snapped when the snooze activated.

After crawling out of bed and getting dressed he was unsurprised to see his brother already cleaning his breakfast dishes.

"Late."

"Thank you Herr Obvious."

Prussia sat at the table and attacked his coffee. He could care a less about the food. Right now he needed some coffee and maybe an energy shot. He was about to ask about it when Germany started to speak.

"Did you get the paperwork done?"

Prussia felt the sudden need to eat. "How do you want me to explain this?"

Germany sighed and set the plates down. "You did finish?"

"Yes it's done in your desk, and trying to crawl out."

Germany looked back and watched him. To most who looked Prussia was an idiot, but he knew that his brother could be smart when he wanted. He was sure that Prussia would get the papers done, but whether they had been done correctly and with the proper people was a whole different story.

**...**

Aaren walked down the road with her hands shoved in her coat pockets. It was seven in the morning and she wanted to be early. Now why would she bother if she had gotten into bed at four? Well she was hoping if she showed some potential or something her boss would just leave her be.

When she got to the office Prussia was already there though, sitting at his desk and drinking coffee. He looked up and pointed to a stack of papers.

"These need to get to West's Boss. After that I need a file on the current crisis with Greece, and when you get that make sure it has a mailing attachment, because it may have to be sent to that Bastard."

Aaren blinked trying to process what was going on. "Why are you here?"

Prussia ignored her and continued doing whatever he was doing on the computer. She was being annoying again. He glanced up when he heard the rustle of papers and saw Aaren pick the papers up and left the room. He went back to getting the charity organized when he heard his door open.

"Um, I don't know where His office is." Aaren said in embarrassment.

Prussia looked up and gave her an irritated look, and Aaren immediately left the room.

**...**

It was two in the afternoon. This meant that work was almost over and Aaren could leave, but of course something was stopping her. At the moment she was sitting in a chair and watching Prussia open all the drawers in his desk looking for a form.

"You looked twice, they're not going to appear any time soon." The brunette pointed out.

Prussia looked up and gestured to the cabinets above her head. "Instead of acting like an ass help me look."

Aaren rolled her eyes. "I'm not an ass." She muttered before standing up and looking through the cabinet.

It held a few boxes, some pens, and a book. She frowned and extracted the book from the cabinet and opened it up. It was all in German, but it was the strangest form she had ever seen.

"Is this your's?" She asked.

Prussia looked up and was surprised to see his journal in her hand. He stopped going through the drawers, for the sixth time, and took it from her. The book was old brown leather and the pages had yellowed. This was from the seventeenth century and it was a bit more special than the others.

"Did you read it, or are you too stupid to do so?" He asked while flipping through it to the end of it.

Aaren frowned. "I'm not stupid I just couldn't read it."

"So you tried to read it?"

"Yes but I-"

"So you're stupid?"

Aaren squeezed her hands into balls and leaned back taking a big breath. She was about to start ranting, but there was a knock at the door.

"Prussia your paper is in the cafeteria." A voice taunted.

The albino glared at the door and stalked over to it. "One of these days." He hissed.

Aaren just watched her boss go. Yes one of these days.

**...**

**A/N: Nothing amazing, but I'm trying to cement Aaren's character and Prussia's as well. I wanted to show him in a bit more...serious light since he's at work, but with the same assholish qualities he seems to have. Aaren's just...Well you all tell me how she is. ; ) And if anyone can guess why Aaren's German is formal will be able to submit an Oc. **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: HI! Got the chapter done and I'm super excited about posting it! thanks so much guys for reading the earlier chapters and fving/alerting them!**

**ryuketsuki: You reviewed! I was so happy seeing a review I almost fell out of my chair. So...You're right about her German. Eva is in this and will return often.**

It had been a whole month and two weeks since she started working at the goverment office. Her work life was still the same, but her vocabulary was slowly begining to widen into the gutter territory. When Aaren came in on Tuesday she was suprised to find almost everyone with bags under their eyes and moving slower than normal. She went up to Prussia's office, just to see him in a similar state.

"What is this, the zombie apocolapse?" She asked in a unamused voice.

Prussia looked up from the file he was reading. "The cafeteria is getting remodeled on short notice, so." He tossed a blue credit card onto the desk. "I need some coffee, I don't care what you get as long as it's not too sweet."

Aaren just stared blankly at the card. She had enough to do since she was working for the guy two offices down for the month, coffee fetching wasn't in her scheduele.

"Look, I'm sure you can survive until lunch. What ever you did before there was coffee you're going to have to do now." She told him while storing some files away in the infamous cabinet.

Prussia snorted. "Do you know how long coffee has been floating around Europe? Twenty years later and you could say I became addicted to it, now do me a favor and get some."

Aaren sighed and felt the urge to bang her head on the wall. She snatched up the card and left the room leaving her boss to his buisness.

**...**

Prussia watched Aaren go with a cruel smirk on his face. "That was too easy." He said as he picked up his thermos and chugged some coffee.

Now he was free of his baby-sitter for at least an hour, he pulled up a site that had flowers and vases on it and tried to figure out which looked best.

**...**

Aaren crossed the busy street and decided to go to the nearest coffee shop, though not the best, this side of town. It was a block away drom the goverment building and was known for its convienence. The _Freshly Ground Cafe_ was a small brick building that had dirty windows, peeling green paint on its sign, and could only fit thirty people in it at the max.

She walked in and was rather thankful for the lack of people in it. She went to the counter and tapped her fingers on the cool wood surface. No one was manning it at the moment, and other people seemed to have been served already.

A pale hand waved in her face to gain her attention. Aaren gasped and nearly fell backwards, only being stopped by her death grip on the counter top.

The woman stared at her with blue eyes fighting to hide amusement. "You needed something for that hangover?" She asked in a monotone.

"I'm stressed out." Aaren corrected while digging in her purse for some money. "Can I please have some black coffee, no sugar or anything? Oh! Could I also have a few of those muffins?"

The woman nodded and poked her head into the back and yelled something that Aaren onlyunderstood a owrd or two of, one being ass.

The woman soon turned back to her and busied herslef with cleaning up the counter. "You're American." She said.

Aaren sighed and sat down heavily on a rickety bar stool. "Yeah, I guess it's still obvious." She muttered.

The woman shrugged and shoved some of her thick black hair back into her cap. "You speech is really formal, you also have an accent."

"Evageline, I've got the order ready!"

The woman, apparently Evangeline, rolled her eyes and went to the back. When she came back with the food she held a rather smug air.

Aaren flet her spirits plummet as Evagenline handed her the requested items and went back to whatever she was doing before her intrusion.

**...**

When Aaren returned she nearly dropped the coffee. "What are you drinking?" She snapped as she eyed the stainless steel thermos.

Prussia looked up from whatever he was doing. "Drinking coffee."

He nearly laughed when Aaren set the coffee on the desk and dropped herself onto the chair, carrying a gloom cloud with her.

"I hate you." She hissed.

Prussia clicked his tounge in dissaproval. "I wouldn't say that to your boss. Especially the one who needs to take his assitant out with him." He watched as Aaren nearly slid to the floor.

"I did something didn't I?"

"Not really."

"Hn."

He sntached up the girl by the arm and proceeded to drag her out of the room. He ignored the confused stares as he went to Germany's office and entered without knocking. Said nation looked up from documents looking unamused at the intrusion.

"If you're here to complain about her again I'll give you a three second head start." He warned.

Aaren wriggled in his grip suddenly. "You were complaining about me?" She snapped.

"Me and Lehrerin are going the store." Prussia said while blocking the punches to the back he was recieveing.

Germany sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. "Just stay under the budget." He warned deciding that correcting grammar was a waste of time.

"Yeah yeah." The door then slammed shut.

**...**

When the duo managed to get to the parking lot, Aaren nearly had a heart attack. "I just remembered I have stuff to do!" She chirped while turning around.

Prussia yanked at her arm. "Whatever it was can wait, I need your help now so shut up and deal with it."

Aaren glared as they went up to some car that she didn't know the name of, all she knew was that it was silver. Once the car started Aaren just sat there unsure on how to strike up a converstaion. She actually hadn't spoken to her boss about anything other than work, which was strange considering how much time they spent together in a day.

"Um..." Nothing came to mind.

Prussia glanced at her for a second and sighed. "You can talk, I'm not one of those people that'll bite your head off for talking while I drive."

"I would talk...I just don't know what to say." She dead panned.

"You've got family?"

"Yeah."

The uncomfortable silence continued. That is until the music changed to something that was understandable to Aaren. It had a good beat and a throbbing guitar, but it wasn't way overbearing.

"I love music like this." Aaren said while turning it up.

Prussia smirked. "You can understand that?" He taunted.

Aaren felt her face go red. The lyrics in the song weresomewhat perverted. "Yes, believe it or not I spend my time doing something besides work."

"Really? I can imagine you sitting around as an assitant at all times."

"Ass."

"Is that the only insult you know?"

Aaren bit her lip and looked out the window. "I haven't been here long..." She said quietly.

Prussia turned into a parking lot. "Why's that?" He asked while turning the car off.

Aaren's face turned stony. "Is there a reason why we're outside the mall?" She snapped.

Prussia was decently suprised by the venom in her voice. One thing was certain now, he was curious and now wanted to crack this new puzzle that was Aaren his secretary.

**...**

The store was one of the best in the city, at least that was what the old charity organizer said. It was a nice store that reminded Aaren of a wedding registery, it had polished white tile floors, and white walls filled with so many different paintings she though she was in a museum.

"So why are we here?" Aaren whispered trying to heat up her hands.

Prussia grabbed a phamphlet off a desk. "You're going to help me orgainize the charity coming up."

Aaren felt her heart falter. "Do you know how much work I have?" She hissed.

"Yeah, that's why I hired that chick the other day to help the loser you were working for." He looked back at her with a smirk. "You can thank me now."

"Humility is something you need to work on."

"Speech is something for you."

Aaren hissed and followed behind him looking very much like a pissed off cat.

**...**

**A/N: That was long.**


	4. Chapter 4

Aaren stared at the huge assortment of white papers clouding her tan carpeted floor. They were laughing at her lack of life and demanded her attention for no other reason than to torment her. In reality Prussia was now being pressed for time in organizing the charity ball, so Aaren was forced to deal with this other stuff. Even if it did cut into her personal life, she was happy that her boss wasn't breathing down her neck and annoying her with stupid questions about her home life, some questions included on what she did on the weekends.

She flopped backwards into her powder blue comforter. "I would be playing an MMO right now." She muttered to herself.

After twenty more minutes of rolling around on her comfy twin sized bed she decided to go get a drink. She pulled herself up and truged to the kitchen and opened up her black, old fashion refrigerator. Inside was just a bottle of ketchup, coke, and some fries. She slammed the door shut and reopened it hoping that a beer would randomly appear...No such luck. She muttered curses under her breath and went back down the hall to go get dressed and brave the outside world.

**...**

Germany was concerened about Prussia's sanity. Normaly his brother would be lazing about on a Saturday night or going out with his latest girlfriend, instead he was staring at a seating chart and scratching out about one hundred different names while sitting at his desk. Every once in a while he would stop what he was doing and click around on his computer, but other than that he was focused on his work.

"Hey Prussia."

The nation didn't bother to look up and acknowledge him, instead he threw a pencil in Germany's general direction. "Shut up and find something to do." He snapped.

Germany gave the pencil a pointed look and then looked back at his brother. "You're begining to sound like Austria." He deadpanned.

Three...Two...One...

"I'm not like that sissy brat!" He through the seating chart across the room. "I'm going out."

And with that Prussia was back to his old self...That's until he got to the store.

**...**

The local grocery store was a medium size and was well known for their lack of name brands, but that didn't stop Prussia, he was on a mission for beer. Well beer and maybe some of that sweet stuff Aaren was always eating, Pocky? Speaking of Aaren, the woman was standing in the middle of the aisle reading the label of a box. That wasn't what was weird, what was strange was her clothes, instead of her black skirt and white work blouse she was wearing a pair of faded jeans that hung low on her hips and a bright red shirt that was doing a poor job of hiding her chest.

She shoved the box back from where she found it and picked up another one muttering to herself in English. If she had known she was being watched she probably would have made use of the jacket tied around her waist, but thinking she was in the comfort of the store, a place where she wouldn't see her boss, she didn't bother.

Prussia took out his camera and snapped a picture of her from different angles, perfect blackmail, and grabbed his beer. Preparing to go he looked back one final time, and was suprised to find Aaren staring at him with an embaressed look on her face. The two just stood there unsure on how to approach each other. It was strange since they worked together nearly everyday, and yet in the middle of the store they acted like total strangers.

"I guess you can be loose."

Aaren frowned and began untying her jacket. "E-excuse me?" She squeaked.

He gestured to her body. "I've never seen you look sexy." He quickly back peddled when he saw her disgusted look. "Not that I think of you like that..."

Aaren zipped the jackt and then noticed the beer in his hand. "You're not going to bring that to work are you?" She inquired as she studied the expensive brand name. How could he even find that?

Prussia smirked and yanked her arm and dragged her to the check out. "You're gonna hang out wih me tonight." He said casually.

Aaren struggled in his grasp and quietly protested, but a part of herself slapped her and told her to coperate, that she would like what he had in store for her.

**...**

Admitedly Aaren had never thought that Prussia and Germany had lived in such a nice house. It was three stories tall and made of a fancy brick, the inside had dark, hardwood floors and fancy furniture. Prussia led her to the kitchen and took down two ale mugs.

"I'm guessing you want some?" He smirked.

Aaren shrugged and looked around the oval table, it showed sign of ware butwas still elegant looking. She looked up when the heavy glass was shoved into her hand. Thus began the wonderful and lovely time of Aaren getting drunk.

**...**

**A/N: Ya know what...I suck at writing filler...Anyway I will be updatingagain soon, trust me on that.**


End file.
